


Double Jeopardy

by sherwoodfox



Series: The Madman and the Worm [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Multi, Non-binary character, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, mostly just porn, pronoun confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherwoodfox/pseuds/sherwoodfox
Summary: When Kimblee returned to his apartment that day, something very strange happened.Instead of one Envy waiting for him, there weretwo.





	Double Jeopardy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in a series, but you don't need to really read any of the others to understand what is happening- just note that in this universe Envy and Kimblee both survive the Promised Day and have fled Amestris.

_“So, what happened to Father dearest?”_

_“He’s dead. Or something- he was taken back into the Gate.”_

_“Yes, I remember that. Did you get to kill him?”_

_“No...it was a combined effort. The FullMetal Alchemist-”_

_“Edward? You had Edward kill his own father? You are marvellous!”_

_“What? No- our father. Or...my father, maybe. You mean Van Hohenheim, and I don’t know what happened to him.”_

_“...”_

_“What are you, exactly?”_

_“Not the same as you.”_

_“Clearly.”_

_“I was human once.”_

_“I never was.”_

_“Oh really? Show me.”_

_“I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours.”_

_“Very well.”_

_“...”_

_“Wow, you really DO look like Hohenheim!”_

_“And you’re a monster.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“Make me.”_

_“...”_

_“What have you done with yourself, anyway?”_

_“Come and see. I think you’ll like it.”_

When Kimblee returned to his apartment that day, a strange feeling came over him. On the threshold, he had the impression that he was standing at the very edge of a high cliff, or on the border between two nations- a border located somewhere innocuous, like through a grassy meadow. The flowers on one side were very much like the flowers on the other, but still, there was a difference between the two- the invisible line drawn though the earth marked an important change.

Nothing in the apartment itself seemed amiss- behind the half open door, he could see the corridor that lead to the kitchen, the bench where he left his shoes and old newspapers. The air inside smelled the same as it always did, a smell of old plaster and coffee. Everything was exactly as he had left it, exactly as he understood it to always be. It didn’t seem like he was gazing into another world. But still, the feeling persisted- like the seams that held reality together had frayed. Some of the stitches had been undone, and now something was out of place, and that something was located right in his apartment. A difference like the change in view that came from looking through only the right eye, and then only the left.

If he stepped through this door, something would happen. Something would be different- he just had no idea what. There was a line drawn here, a line between two very different worlds- or maybe two worlds that were almost exactly the same. Inside his apartment only, that line had been blurred.

Or something like that. It was ridiculous to think these fantastical thoughts- Kimblee had no evidence of any ‘change’ or ‘difference’ or blurring of borders. It was just an instinct. A series of brief mental images. And really, it didn’t matter either way. He was still going inside.

So Kimblee opened the door the rest of the way and entered his apartment as he always did, locking the door behind him. He took off his hat and jacket, hanging them up neatly on their proper hooks, and changed into his indoor shoes. He took the latest paper and the groceries he had bought into the kitchen, putting the bread and butter away, and nothing he saw or felt was anything other than how he would have expected it.

But he knew also that the apartment wasn’t empty. In the bedroom, he heard something stir, an adjustment of weight on the mattress. Slipping into his ears were whispers with words he couldn’t discern, and a tiny, wicked laugh. The air in the apartment was heavy with a malevolent presence that was not Kimblee’s own.

Of course, he had no reason to be concerned by this. Envy came and went as they pleased. What was strange was that they had not come out to greet him.

When everything was put away, Kimblee went to the bedroom and knocked- the whispers silenced immediately, leaving the darkened apartment silent, save the blood stirring in Kimblee’s veins. Kimblee opened the door.

“Hello, darling-” he started to say, but he had to stop, for what he saw inside the bedroom shocked the words from his mouth. Now, this was a very strange sight indeed.

_Two_ pairs of poisonous violet eyes met his, instead of just one. Two evil smiles curled up the corners of thin white lips. For a second, he thought there might be some fantastical mirror, a trick of light and reflections, but that wasn’t it. Reflections could not hold each other. There were two ‘Envies’ here, and they were different.

He recognized _his_ Envy immediately. They were the same as they always were, his eyes touched on familiar lines and curves, shapes and colours he had long put to memory. The other one was strange by comparison- so similar, and yet possessing innumerable alterations that his brain almost couldn’t keep up with. That Envy was much thinner, muscles not so obviously developed, a show of sharp bones in his waist and wrists- and yes, somehow Kimblee knew this one was a ‘he’, which was strange enough to think about on its own. His hair was thicker and brighter in colour, the green standing out even in the dark, and he held himself somehow differently- more like a _person,_ maybe, a little less like a wild animal.

“That’s interesting,” said this other Envy, in a voice that was dark and smooth, and this startled Kimblee the most- his voice was almost completely different from that of the Envy he knew. “The other Kimblee had amber eyes.”

“Had?” Kimblee asked spontaneously, and his Envy grinned, while the other one frowned, seeming contemplative.

“Yes. He’s long dead. And we were never...close.”

Kimblee couldn’t help but feel a little proud at that. “Then he was the inferior of us two.”

“Hmm,” was the only response he got, the raising one narrow eyebrow- and Kimblee couldn’t help but notice how close together the two homunculi were sitting, how the hand of the strange one rested high on his Envy’s thigh, one finger circling the red tattoo they shared.

“I’ve forgotten my manners,” Kimblee said after a moment. “You must have come a long way. Would you like anything?” He was speaking to both of them, in a sense- he hadn’t seen the Envy that belonged here in a few days, and had no idea what they had been doing.

This Envy giggled in their high, burning voice, and the sound made the other smile- another difference, Kimblee’s version had much sharper teeth.

“I _wonder,”_ they purred.

“Coffee?” Kimblee asked, and the other one accepted, waving his hand in a sharp and aristocratic motion that seemed to belong to another time period. Kimblee didn’t really want to leave the strange sight in his bedroom, but he went back to the kitchen to turn on the kettle, leaving the door open deliberately so he could hear what the two were saying.

“I see why you like him,” said the other Envy, his voice low and silky.

“I told you. He’s _marvelous.”_

Kimblee smiled to himself, measuring out tablespoons of the coffee he had ground that morning.

“...better than you deserve?” Teasing.

“I deserve him. Certainly more than _you.”_

It was funny, how they were jealous, even with themself.

“...after all, I’m still _alive.”_

The other Envy hissed, and he heard his Envy gasp, and then laugh softly. One of the two was whispering something, too softly for Kimblee to make out words, perhaps right into the ear of their almost-reflection.

When the coffee was brewed Kimblee poured it into three cups (just in case- Envy didn’t like coffee, but he didn’t want to leave them out) and placed these things with a small dish of milk onto a tray. With this he went back into the bedroom, where he found the two Envies engaged in a passionate kiss.

He wasn’t particularly surprised. And it was a very charming sight.

Kimblee’s Envy met his gaze for a moment as he put down the tray on the large trunk across from the bed, and it wasn’t clear what kind of expression they had in their eyes- he wondered what they thought of all this, what had transpired in their days away that had lead to such wildly unusual circumstances.

The other Envy didn’t seem to like being looked away from. He broke the kiss and bit down their neck, pulling back their head with a hand buried deep in darker green hair. He seemed very aggressive- a little more aggressive, maybe, but it was hard to say. That could depend on the situation. 

Kimblee sat down on the trunk with the coffee, his hands in his suit pockets. He wasn’t sure yet if he was invited to join. If the two had come here, at least one of them probably wanted him, but the Envy he knew didn’t always hold steadfast to their decisions. Like a flag in high winds, they changed their mind often, as the winds were their turbulent emotions. Right now they looked unbearably cute, shivering and moaning as sharp fingernails dug into their back and thighs. 

_“Kimblee,”_ they whined, scrabbling at the shoulders of their companion, who hissed- “He can _watch.”_

That was fine. Kimblee had a feeling that this was the kind of thing men only saw once in a lifetime, if at all. A rare and exquisite delight.

The other Envy, who seemed more dominating (or at least, like he wanted to be more dominating) pushed the ‘real’ one down, changing positions, wrenching their thighs apart to plant himself between. Neither looked at Kimblee any more. The Envy on their back started to laugh, but they were silenced by another almost-violent seeming kiss.

Kimblee became aware of some kind of imbalance, but it took him a second to locate its source, so focused he had been on the sounds being made. How much exactly, was contained in that slender body? Kimblee was used to Envy sinking deep into the bed, but where his knees touched the mattress it barely dipped at all. This ‘Envy’ had a hollowed out look about him- strong, clearly, but also very thin, the body of a starving wildcat that spent days in a desert waste between kills. Where had the rest of him gone? Or had he been made that way? Kimblee had no way of knowing. Any number of differences could exist between the two, beyond just appearances.

Envy accepted this new position, arching their back to offer up their body, the fabricated clothes disappearing. The other one chuckled, but did not do the same, his fingers scraping bloody lines down their hard torso, followed by red fireworks to seal them up.

“Are you always this eager? _Slut,”_ he hissed, and they growled, a monstrous noise coming from something much larger than their chest as it could be seen. But it didn’t seem like they were actually upset- and similarly, the words weren’t genuinely degrading. Like there was some understanding between the two- maybe even an affection. Kimblee didn’t understand that. He thought he would be quite appalled to meet another version of himself. He would want to destroy such a thing instantly, and no doubt the other Kimblee would feel the same. But Envy seemed to be getting along well.

“Fuck,” they mumbled, getting another vicious bite to the throat. Envy seemed to be trying to mark them, even though the wounds healed instantly, like he wanted to leave something of his behind- an imprint of his teeth. But when they spoke he pulled away, licking dark blood from his lips.

“Then give me something,” he replied. 

Envy squirmed for a moment, like they were trying to close their legs, but the other one held them apart. Kimblee saw a smile trying to sneak onto their lips. They liked playing like this, he could tell, just as much as the other one liked being cruel.

After a brief, gasping struggle they gave in, and in another flash of red light a cunt formed between their legs, soft and hairless and inviting. Kimblee had seen that before, though not always alone. As always, the folds were tinted the very faintest shade of pink, a blush almost too delicate for the kind of creature that bore them. A very pretty sight.

“That’s not bad,” said Envy, baring bloodstained teeth, and with his thumbs he peeled back the pale lips, to see the little hole hidden there clench in exposed air. “Not bad at all.”

He was surprisingly gentle with them next, slipping two fingers inside, testing the waters. Still, Envy shuddered from head to toe, eyelids fluttering and neck straining- and Kimblee supposed it wasn’t unreasonable to think that each had some kind of supernatural understanding of the other’s body. Ultimately, they were the same person, weren’t they?

“You’re _soaking,”_ he snarled, pressing against something inside that made Envy moan. “You just _love_ this, don’t you?”

Eyes sharpening, they grabbed his hair to pull him down again, another desperate, brutal kiss. That was enough to make Envy lose his clothes, too, in a wave of light- oddly, white light, not red. Kimblee took note. Did that make this unkind, feral Envy more pure? Or was white the colour of evil, where he came from?

When they broke apart again Kimblee was able to catch a glimpse of his cock, which was also familiar, proportionate to his body and flushed a colour to match what it would be driving into. Now, while both of these shapes were known to him, Kimblee had never seen them meet in this way before. What an enjoyable afternoon diversion.

Envy spread their legs, even though they had been trying to close them earlier, and this time it was the other one that waited, smirking, only the hardness raised up against his belly betraying his own desire. A push and pull game. Of course two of Envy would do it like this.

“Come on,” they whined, reaching out to grab at him, which resulted in Envy taking those arms and pinning them above their head.

“Ask nicely,” he purred, rubbing himself between their wet folds, pulling away only when they pushed back. Envy pretended to think about that for a moment, clearly having trouble keeping a wicked smile off their face, before they acquiesced.

“Please?” they cooed, and both were breathing heavily, faces so close their noses brushed. Kimblee wondered if he had been forgotten- the way those matching pairs of violet eyes gazed into each other, it was like neither one saw anything else. 

“You can do better than that.”

“Mm...please, _please_ fuck me, I want it inside-”

The words were broken off by a hysterical little shriek as their wish was granted. Envy wasn’t gentle this time. Somehow he had lined up perfectly- like the two bodies were made to be joined- and he snapped his hips forward harshly, sheathing himself completely in a single thrust. For a moment both held that position, shivering, and Kimblee marveled at the sight. To be joined so completely and perfectly with yourself, it would surely be a unique sensation. Could each feel the other’s pleasure? That idea sent a little spike of lightning from Kimblee’s mind to his groin. Oh, dear. The room was getting warmer already.

Envy grinned wickedly, spreading his free hand out on his partner’s chest, and then began to move, pulling himself out only slightly before rocking back in, like he didn’t want to leave them completely. Kimblee’s Envy rolled their hips, already utterly lost, occasionally making little motions like they wanted to free their hands, but couldn’t. That was surely a lie, he knew how strong they were. 

When the other Envy started biting again, it was reciprocated, and in their entanglement the two became an image of mythological vampires- beautiful, cold, white-skinned monsters sinking fangs into each other’s necks in search of blood. The thrusts started to become faster, harder, the wet noises filling the room obscene. Kimblee drank some of his coffee, for something to do with his hands.

“How is that, huh?” growled Envy into their neck, letting go of their wrists so they could clutch at him, fingers running across his shoulders and ribs. “Does this satisfy you? Impudent little _worm…”_

Instead of replying, they laughed- the kind of laugh that typically came after a murder. Kimblee was surprised. Usually they took great offence to things like that.

The two looked more like a pair of snakes in mating than anything human. Chests pressed flush, legs entwined, as though separating any inch of flesh was undesirable. When they didn’t kiss they bit, and even though these wounds healed instantly, soon they were both smeared in places with each other’s blood.

“Oh, right there,” Envy gasped at one point, nails scraping down the painfully visible spine of the one on top. “Harder, right _there…”_

It hadn’t been terribly long, but already they sounded wrecked. By now the pace had become close to violent, and both sets of burning purple eyes had gone hazy, neither saying anything that really meant much. Kimblee recognized the look on both their faces, it was the same- it wouldn’t be long before they came. He sipped more of the coffee, but that wasn’t what he really wanted to taste.

Seemingly without intending to, their hands on one side slipped together, fingers intertwining into a tight grip. Their bodies were as close as they could possibly get, even those strands of green hair somehow winding together- like each knew the universe could only really stand one Envy, and were seeking to rectify the unnatural doubling the only way they could. Once more they stared into each other’s eyes, expressions identical and unreadable, seeing something in each other that Kimblee could not.

It was a very beautiful sight, really. Lovelier and more enchanting than any masterful work of art or nature. Kimblee kept his eyes wide open, ensuring that every detail would be imprinted in his memory. He would leave this image somewhere special in his mind, put aside a nook for this ‘painting’ alone. He doubted he would ever see anything quite like this again, no matter how many years he lived.

Envy- both- were surprisingly silent as they came (and of course they came together- he hadn’t expected anything else), the force of the orgasm transformed into shudders that ran through their bodies instead, a current of lightning that tied them together. They kept their hands entwined throughout, breathing in each other’s air, until the spasms wracking their bodies were reduced to delicate little tremors, and then nothing.

For a quiet moment there was a kiss, a lazy, easy kind of kiss, and then something in the atmosphere abruptly changed, the air in the room growing heavy with dark intent. Two pairs of burning eyes flicked up to look _right at Kimblee,_ boring into him like a set of drills, rays of light that scorched the earth. It was hard to think, under eyes like that, but he smiled at them anyway.

His Envy returned the smile- a slightly insane, fanged smile, and they released the hand they were holding to reach out to him, beckoning. It was a very easy request to oblige, standing up to take that hand, which- strangely- held a faint, residual warmth in the skin of its palm.

“You’re wearing too much,” this Envy said, giggling a little dumbly, struck silly by their orgasm.

“Maybe,” Kimblee replied, uncertain of the expression on the other Envy’s face, which could have been hard, or simply contemplative. “If you want me to come to bed, then I certainly am.”

“Yeah,” Envy said, squeezing his hand. “Yeah, we want you. Don’t we?”

They looked back at their other self, and Kimblee wondered for an instant if he was going to disagree- but in the warm air he reached up, taking Kimblee’s tie to guide him down until he was close enough to kiss.

“Ah!” the Envy on their back chirped, a delighted little sound, and the other one smirked slightly before he pressed his lips to Kimblee’s- and oh, that was quite a shock, this Envy had _warm_ skin, and an almost painfully hot tongue that flicked into Kimblee’s mouth, tasting him there. What a novel difference.

“Alright,” he said against Kimblee’s lips, giving one last possessive squeeze to Envy’s thighs before pulling out and away, guiding Kimblee onto the bed between them.

“The Crimson Alchemist I knew didn’t dress nearly so well,” he purred, running warm fingers through Kimblee’s hair, undoing the tie that kept it from his face. At the same time, Kimblee felt another pair of hands on his back, and cold breath in the shell of his ear. Already, it was almost overwhelming, being caught between these two.

“And you said you weren’t close,” Kimblee replied, concentrating on keeping his voice steady, his mind cataloguing the mix of sensations- a rumbling purr reverberating in his spine, cold lips pressed to the back of his neck, the entire vision that was this harsher, hungrier Envy kneeling on the bed before him.

“No,” he said, tilting his head in a catlike (and very familiar) gesture of thought. “Something was different about him. He wasn’t cut from the same clay.”

“Neither were we,” the colder Envy breathed, their fingers prying at the waist of his pants. “How does it feel to be born? To die? You said it was mercury poisoning…”

Envy smiled with closed lips, but he didn’t reply, running his hands down Kimblee’s chest. Kimblee’s head was spinning. There were hints of delicious secrets in the words being spoken, but neither one would say enough to relieve him of his curiosity- half of the conversation was silent, passing between their eyes. 

“But let’s see,” Envy said, a non-sequitur (at least, based on what Kimblee could understand of what they said to each other), suddenly gripping the front of Kimblee’s suit in his hands. “Has he got anything good under here?”

The other Envy laughed, pressing icy palms to his stomach, and in one harsh motion Kimblee’s suit was torn away. Ah, this creature was much stronger than he looked. Maybe he really had been holding Envy down, before. Burning fingertips joined the cold ones, running down his chest, tracing the carefully maintained musculature found there. 

“A handsome gentleman,” Envy purred in his ear, and he reached up to blindly stroke their cheek, picking out the spot under their chin that they loved to have touched.

“Good enough,” the other one said, and in a similarly violent motion to before shredded his pants from his legs. It was a little embarrassing, how obviously aroused he was with nothing left to shield him, but the Envy he could see seemed pleased with the sight, and the other one laughed.

“You liked watching,” they said, reaching around to run cold fingers lightly over his cock, which caused it to stiffen even more to attention, electricity sparking between their skin and his. Before him, Envy smirked, something devious lighting up in his eyes. Pressing in, he licked his way down Kimblee’s chest, nipping at certain places that attracted him- though not with nearly as much blood-drawing force as he had been giving his other self. When he reached Kimblee’s groin he didn’t hesitate at all, opening his mouth and swallowing the cock presented there to the base. Kimblee couldn’t stop himself from gasping. Envy’s mouth seemed almost inhumanly hot- and maybe it was, or maybe that was just his brain making comparisons, as the only mouth he had felt wrapped around there in years had been cold. The new sensation made him shudder.

Envy had disappeared for a moment- the bed lifting almost alarmingly as their weight was removed- and then returned to prod with slick fingers at another part of Kimblee’s anatomy, each breath in his ear faintly coloured, like they were feeling something themself. Maybe they were- the phantom sensation of Kimblee’s cock sliding down their throat, his hands clutching at their hair. The other Envy’s eyelids fluttered, sucking him in deeply, to some place that was hot and wet and twitching. Burning fingers dug into his hips, and Kimblee didn’t doubt that such a grip would have bruised someone else.

One at a time, cold fingers slipped inside, finding with practiced expertise the little spot that made fire lance up his spine.

“Is it good?” Envy asked sweetly in his ear, their free hand running over his chest, pinching at his nipples. “Do you like it, having both of us here?”

“Yes, very much so,” Kimblee replied, unable this time to keep his voice from shaking. Somehow, the Envy deepthroating him managed to look arrogant, even with his mouth full of cock.

Envy started purring again, and Kimblee guessed that the other one couldn’t do that, or else he would be doing it right now, and Kimblee would definitely feel it- another unique sensation he knew that came from having so fantastical a lover- or maybe not, maybe he didn’t actually like Kimblee enough for that. Who knew?

Kimblee was starting to lose himself a little now, rocking his hips back and forth, feeling the slight burn from being entered behind fade into a comfortable ache, punctuated by flirtatious little stabs to his prostate. He knew what they were going to do next, and he desperately didn’t want to come before then, but he almost couldn’t control himself.

The warm-blooded Envy pulled off his cock with an obscenely wet slurping noise, holding Kimblee’s hips in place as they tried to follow.

“I think he’s ready enough,” this one said, his tone of voice harsh, and Kimblee guessed that if _he_ was doing the preparation, there would be very little preparation at all.

“Yes,” Envy whispered, their voice like puffs of winter wind against his neck, barely holding in their own excitement. “Yes, yes, turn around, Crimson.”

Guided by hands of both unnatural temperatures, Kimblee was dragged to the more precise center of the bed, flipped around so it was his Envy he could see- and they looked lovely, eyes bright and smile wide with anticipation, thighs glistening with their own slick. They kissed him, cold and sweet and deep, pushing him back onto his haunches so they could sit on his lap.

“Take him all the way inside,” the other Envy said- commanded- over Kimblee’s shoulder, fingernails running down his back, as though in preparation to tear. “Stuff yourself with it.”

Envy giggled, and once again Kimblee had no time to mentally prepare for the sensation of being completely engulfed, this time in ice. The contrast was, for an instant, painful. Envy moaned, and smiled at him, rocking back and forth lightly in his lap. Their cunt was tight and very, very wet, clenching around him to adjust to the somewhat larger size. They seemed lazily delighted with him, humming and resting their arms around his neck, keeping him pressed all the way into their belly. Their eyes glittered, amethysts set on fire in their skull.

“I love you,” Kimblee said dumbly, without quite meaning to, and Envy opened their mouth to say something but all that came out was an undignified little yelp, as burning hands shoved Kimblee down on all fours, forcing him impossibly deeper inside their tight, silky hole.

“I’m spending a lot of time on my back today,” Envy said, voice shaking, but they recovered quickly, rolling their hips up to meet Kimblee, spreading their legs to wrap around and pull him closer.

“I said you were a slut,” the other one murmured, close to Kimblee’s skin. “Now, how much _he_ can take?” 

At that Kimblee found himself having his legs spread a little too, strong and unrelenting hands digging into his skin.

“More than you might think,” Envy replied, tucking Kimblee’s head into the crook of their shoulder, where he could breathe in the cold, mossy smell of their skin, still buried unmoving deep inside.

There was undoubtedly some silent communication that came after that, and during it Kimblee let himself relax, breathing in and out at a slowing rhythm while too many hands ran across his body, through his hair, over his skin. His Envy laughed softly into his ear, and as they did so he felt the head of a cock press against his anus, pressing in. The heat was almost unbearable. The other Envy was ruthless, pushing all the way inside with one stroke, and when he was settled both of them made a funny little sound, a gasp that caught in their throats.

“This is very nice,” Kimblee said into Envy’s skin, his voice a little weak. The laughter he got as a reply was doubled, in two voices. A cold tongue licked the shell of his ear, and a hot one his spine. 

The other Envy started to thrust, rough from the start, his fingernails breaking the skin around Kimblee’s waist and hips where they dug in- but he wasn’t overly cruel, once he found the spot inside he didn’t try to avoid it. Kimblee tried to work with the rhythm as well as possible, rocking his hips in time to give the cold Envy pleasure as the hot one worked him open, sending fire to the very deepest of his insides.

The mix of sensations was really quite astounding. Envy’s wet, slippery cunt seemed to be sucking him in (it probably was), a cold tongue probing into his mouth, and Envy’s burning cock filled him up, teeth sinking into his shoulders. It was overwhelming. The vast differences in temperature were particularly disarming- Kimblee’s body couldn’t adjust to either one, and so every time he was touched it was shocking. He didn’t think he was going to last long, not like this. 

“Come on, you worthless human,” the burning Envy growled into his ear, clawing at Kimblee’s sides, still driving relentlessly into his body at a wonderful angle. “Come inside-”

“Oh, he’s not _human,”_ said the other Envy, half-laughing, the muscles of their inner walls clenching rhythmically around Kimblee’s cock. “I didn’t tell you, I took care of that!”

Now they were trying to press together again, but Kimblee was caught between, the contours of two bodies flush with his. The intensity of the pleasure made him foolish, he couldn’t even think enough to give a proper reply- the most his brain could manage was to kiss meekly at Envy’s exposed neck, suck on the cold flesh like he had any hope of warming it. Drowning in jealousy. The tide rising in his belly would surely peak soon.

Strangely, it was the two Envies that reached another climax first- perhaps, being with one’s self made the body more sensitive- and, perfectly in time, they wrenched each other over the edge, this time crying out in almost-matching, wild voices. Something as hot as lava bloomed in Kimblee’s gut, while the hole around his cock spasmed at a breathtaking pace, beyond the control of its creator. The Envy inside him forced a few more shuddering thrusts into his body- perhaps wanting to spend all of whatever he had inside- and then collapsed, draping his comparatively minute weight over Kimblee’s back.

“Go ahead,” Envy murmured to him, still shuddering with aftershocks that Kimblee could feel around his cock. “You heard him. Finish inside me…” The smile they had on their face was dangerous. This was a creature that had nearly destroyed an entire country, and he had it shivering in his arms. And who knew what the other one had done, the one pressing hot lips to the nape of his neck?

Kimblee started to move again, rocking his hips back and forth, grinding in because he was so _close,_ even the slightest stimulation made his skin spark. Muscles shifted against his back, and he heard a dark voice chuckle in his ear, and warm hands pushed against his shoulder blades, urging him on. Kimblee felt like some kind of animal, body slick with sweat, a man from before time who had nothing to live for but the incredible ecstasy filling him from the inside out. Envy kissed him- cold lips and a cold tongue- and warm fingers carded through his hair, scraping lightly against his scalp- but it wasn’t this that did it, rather it was the soft twin laughter he heard in his ears. That was more than enough.

The entire world went away went Kimblee came, the hot and cold and every other feeling with it, save the intense colour and pleasure of the orgasm. He couldn’t hear anything, but he supposed he probably made some noise. It was an orgasm that came from every part of him at once, doubly strong, an offering to appease the egos of both his lovers. Even as it faded it was electric- and Kimblee didn’t think anything of significance for what felt like a surprisingly long time.

When he came back to himself, the Envies were whispering to each other again, over his prone body. He couldn’t make out any words- he felt like there was cotton stuffed in his ears, the only clear sound that of his own shuddering heartbeat. He could barely even hear himself breathe. 

Kimblee rolled onto his back, blinking to bring the world back into focus, and found the homunculi perched on either side of his body, like he was the lamb in some strange sacrifice. They both stopped whatever they had been doing and looked at him, four bright amethysts, the last of their kind in the world- or this world, at least, Kimblee amended to himself.

The Envy that was a reptile flashed him another bright, terrible smile, and reached out to touch his eyelids with the pads of their fingers. Kimblee took this as permission to fall asleep- and while his mind didn’t quite want this, his body certainly did, after the day’s activities. He slept a dreamless sleep.

When Kimblee woke again, it seemed like morning. Through the curtained bedroom window crept an orange Cretian sunrise. He could hear perfectly well again, and the sound of his breathing and the shuffling of the sheets echoed in a way that said the apartment was empty. Houses acted different, after all, when one was alone in them.

Looking up at the ceiling, Kimblee had another understanding as well- the strange feeling from before, when he had come home to find reality altered, was gone. The seams in the world had been closed up again, as securely as they were meant to be. His feet were planted securely upon the earth of only one country.

This was alright. He hadn’t expected such unusual circumstances to last long. Really, what he hoped was that his Envy would return soon from whatever mischief they had gotten into, and explain some of what had happened to him. This was, perhaps, wishful thinking. It was perfectly possible they didn’t understand it anymore than he. More than possible, really. His darling was a hopeless devil.

And he had his memories. Those were more than enough.

_“Where are you going?”_

_“To wherever I came from, I suppose.”_

_“Then there’s nowhere for you to go.”_

_“That’s not so bad. I got what I wanted.”_

_“In the end, we were both dragons.”_

_“I did it better than you.”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“...”_

_“Did you?”_

_“What?”_

_“Did you get what you wanted?”_

_“...that, and much more.”_

_“That’s fine, then. I suppose neither of us has reason to be ‘Envy’ anymore.”_

_“I was never anything else. I can’t be anything else.”_

_“Suit yourself.”_

_“What will you do?”_

_“I’ll go, if there’s anywhere I can go. See what else there is to be.”_

_“I’ll stay here.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I’ve earned it. I survived.”_

_“Very well, then.”_

_“Perhaps I’ll see you again.”_

_“Perhaps.”_


End file.
